A witch scorned is a demon in disguise
by jenny sherman
Summary: A demon uses a potion and mind control to make Piper believe that Pheobe and Leo are having an affair. He convinces her that the best thing for everyone is for Pheobe to die. Complete story


A witch scorned is a Demon in disguise.  
  
Summary: A demon uses a potion on Piper to make her believe that Leo is having an affair with Pheobe; things get dangerous when Piper gets increasingly mad. Could the future of the charmed ones be at stake?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Hey guys, whatca doing today?" Pheobe asked as she came into the kitchen. Piper unlocked her arms from around Leo's neck and replied. "Just husband and wifey things" the smile on her lips gave it away. "God you too are like rabbits" Pheobe said shaking her head as Piper and Leo laughed. "Want to come shopping sis" "Oh I cant, I have a ton of work to do at the club" "I'll go with you" Leo said. "Cool, let's go bro" Leo kissed his wife and then he and Pheobe left. Piper washed up her things and then left for the club.  
  
"So, why are you shopping with me, not that I mind" Pheobe said in a suspicious tone as she drove them into the car park. "Well I want to buy Piper something really special" "What's the occasion?" Pheobe asked turning into a space and turning off the engine. Leo undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. "Why does there have to be an occasion" "Guilty conscious is it" "Does my face always give it away"? "Pretty much, spill it" Leo sighed as they made their way to the lift. "Well the elders have got a new charge for me, but the thing is, is that she is in Paris, so it mean that when she is up in the day" "Piper will be at home asleep" "Exactly" the lift arrived and they got in. "So it means that I wont be here much at night for the next two weeks" "I see" Pheobe said as the doors opened on the shops level. "And just what are you planning on buying her" "Oh I don't know what do you think, Jewellery, clothes, perfume" "Lets go and have a look around shall we" Pheobe said taking his arm.  
  
Piper was sitting in her office at the club. She was writing out orders for the stock. A demon appeared behind her but Piper didn't notice him. He leaned over her and placed a potion in her drink. He stood back and waited for her to take a sip. Eventually she did and the added ingredient went unnoticed. He leant close to her ear and began to whisper.  
  
LEO AND PHEOBE ARE SPENDING A LOT OF TIME TOGETHER, THEY NEVER DID BEFORE.  
  
Piper stopped writing and looked up contemplating the new thought that had just entered her head.  
  
THEY ARE GETTING VERY TOUCHY WITH EACH OTHER TOO  
  
Piper frowned at his words and thought over the times that she had seem Pheobe or Leo make an attempt to touch the other for some reason.  
  
PHEOBE HAS CHEATED WITH MARRIED MEN BEFORE  
  
Piper shook her head confused where all these thoughts had come from suddenly. The demon smiled and then disappeared. Piper picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial number for Pheobe's mobile phone. After a couple of rings Leo answered. "Hello Pheobe's phone" "Hi honey it's me, where is Pheobe?" "She is just getting dressed" "Excuse me" "She is in the changing room, do you need to talk to her, I can go in and get her for you" "No, its okay, I will talk to her later" Piper hung up the phone. 'No, it's not possible, they wouldn't would they?'  
  
Paige was home when Piper arrived. "Hi Piper how was your day" "Not bad, hey are Leo and Pheobe home yet" "No, afraid not, its just me" Piper slammed down her bag and crossed her arms "Are you okay?" Paige asked noticing the bad mood vibes coming off Piper. "I'm fine" at that moment the two talked in the door The demon reappeared but no one could see him. He whispered again into Piper's ear.  
  
LOOK AT HER THROWING HERSELF AT HIM  
  
Pheobe laughed and leaned into Leo's chest.  
  
SHE CAN'T KEEP HER HANDS OFF HIM  
  
Piper controlled her temper. "Hi honey, did you have a nice time" Leo looked at Pheobe and winked, Piper picked up on it instantly. "Yeah we had a great time" Leo said, he decided to give her the gift later on when they were alone.  
  
HE WANTS HER  
  
Piper walked over to Leo and placed herself in-between the two of them, she grabbed Leo's head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  
  
THAT WILL SHOW HER THAT SHE IS NO COMPETITION  
  
Pheobe walked over to Paige to show her the clothes that she had brought.  
  
LOOK, SHE CAN'T STAND IT THAT HE LOVES YOU  
  
"What was that for" Leo said breathlessly "Just reminding you why you love me" Leo smiled, God he was such a lucky guy.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
That night Leo came into the bedroom to find Piper brushing her hair, she always did this just before she got into bed. "Piper I have something here for you" Piper put down the brush and turned to look at him. "Come and sit with me on the bed" she did and Leo brought out the small box with a ribbon on it. "I got this today for you" Piper smiled as she opened the box, inside there was a beautiful locket and chain. "Oh Leo, it's beautiful" she turned it over and engraved on the back it read:-  
To my darling wife, I am yours forever Leo watched her face as she opened it up to find a picture of them taken on their wedding day. "The other side is for a photo of our child, when we decide to have one" "Oh Leo" Piper said kissing him passionately; they fell back on to the bed. "But honey I have to tell you something first" "Tell me tomorrow, I don't want anything to spoil this moment" Piper pulled him close and they made love. The demon had been watching in the corner realised that he could not get to her at the moment as Leo's act of love was to powerful for the potion to counteract. No matter he thought, I will get her in the morning.  
  
The next day Pheobe was up early, she jogged down to the shops to get some milk. On her way back she passed a woman jogging the other way. Pheobe smiled to the woman and the woman smiled back, she dropped her paper and Pheobe stopped to pick it up for her. As soon as she touched it she was thrown into a vision.  
The lady being attacked by a demon in her home and the demon eating  
her skin. Pheobe almost threw up when she came out of the vision.  
  
"Thanks" said the lady as she took the paper from Pheobe. Pheobe had to get her address. "Hey don't I know you, don't you live near me" The lady looked at her.  
  
"I'm not sure I live in pencil house" "Oh no sorry I don't live near there, ah well" "Bye" the woman frowned at the odd encounter then left.  
  
Pheobe rushed home to tell her sisters about the new threat. When she came in the door, Piper's voice could be heard. "Leo, I wont ever see you" Pheobe walked into the lounge. "Oh, I guess you told her"  
  
HE TELLS HER EVERYTHING  
  
The demon whispered into her ear. Piper frowned. "Did you talk to Pheobe before me about this" Leo didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Honey, I needed advice"  
  
HE VALUES HER OPINION OVER YOURS A TRUE SIGN OF AN AFFAIR, NEXT SHE WILL BE APOLOGISING FOR HIM, EVEN DEFENDING HIM.  
  
"Piper don't be mad at Leo, he just asked my advice on how to tell you, he is just as upset about this as you are and he is sorry, but honey it is his job" Piper glared at Pheobe. "What?" Pheobe said, noticing the harsh look she had been given. "Do you mind Pheobe this is a private conversation" Pheobe was a little stunned by Pipers harsh behaviour. "Well your conversation will have to wait, I have had a vision about a woman being killed by a demon and the demon eating her flesh, oh it was disgusting, it made me sick," Pheobe said clutching her stomach. "Are you alright?" Leo asked  
  
LOOK HOW HE TENDS TO HER  
  
"Yes thanks Leo it was just the sickest thing that I have ever seen" she shivered. "But I bet its not the sickest thing that you have ever done" Piper said under her breath. "Sorry" "Nothing" "Well I will go and check the BOS" Piper said nothing as she left the room. "I will go and check with the elders" he orbed out.  
  
HE CAN'T STAND TO BE AROUND YOU, I BET THAT HE IS UP THERE IN THE ATTIC KISSING HER RIGHT NOW  
  
Piper rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Leo" Pheobe called. Leo appeared.  
  
"I have found him, he is called a sliver demon" "Now we know what it is I will see if the elders know anything about the woman he is after, good job Pheobe" Leo said putting his hand on her shoulder. Piper burst through the door to find Leo in the room and with his arm on he shoulder. "Piper are you alright" Pheobe asked, Piper chose to ignore her. "I thought that you were going to check with the elders" "Yeah I'm just going honey"  
  
I KNEW THAT HE COULDN'T GO WITHOUT SEEING THAT BITCH FIRST  
  
When Leo orbed out Piper walked over to the book. "Well what did you find" Pheobe noticed the strange tone in her voice. "It's a sliver demon, it eats the skin from its victims there is a potion to vanquish it so I will get started on it straight away" Pheobe started to walk out of the room "Fine" Piper said and Pheobe stopped. "Are you okay, you seem a little pissed or angry at something" "Both actually" Paige interrupted their conversation. "Hey guys what's up" Pheobe looked away from Piper and their conversation was forgotten.  
  
As Piper closed the book the demon sighed, for on the page opposite the sliver demon was his face.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Paige ad Pheobe made their way down the stairs.  
  
SHE IS PROBABLY TALKING TO PAIGE ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW. TRYING TO DRAG  
PAIGE INTO HER AFFAIR.  
  
Piper crept down the stairs and stood outside the kitchen listening to them talk. "I don't know, she just seems weird" "Well she was in a bad mood when she got home from the club" "I don't know if I'm being crazy but she seems to be angry with just me" "Would you like me to talk to her"? Piper came in at that point. "Hey Paige when will the potion be ready?" "Oh about an hour" "Okay, I'm going to take a quick bath, call me if you need me" Piper left and went up to her bathroom. "She did seem a bit cold towards you" Paige said to Pheobe who was really concerned now.  
  
It didn't take long for the bath to fill. Piper stripped off and got in. She leaned back and relaxed, trying to put the thoughts of her sister out of her head. The demon appeared in the bathroom and decided that it was time to up the coercion. He dropped a potion into the bath; he waited a few minutes for her to breath in its fumes. Suddenly a vision came to Piper.  
  
LEO KISSING PHEOBE, THE TWO OF THEM LAUGHING AT HOW HE HAD GOT AWAY  
WITH THE EXCUSE OF SPENDING MORE TIME AT NIGHT WITH PHEOBE.  
  
Piper shook her head. She got out of the bath and went to Leo's clothes. She searched through his trouser pockets and found a receipt for a hotel that the demon had planted there earlier. Piper's anger and hatred towards Pheobe grew.  
  
IT'S NOT LEO'S FAULT, HE IS JUST A PUPPET IN PHEOBES JEALOUS LOVE  
LIFE, SHE HAS ALWAYS HAD TO HAVE WHAT WAS MINE.  
  
Piper quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. "I'm just nipping out for a while," she shouted towards the kitchen, as she put her jacket on Pheobe came towards the door. "Where are you going, the potion is almost ready" "None of your business now back off" "Wooow, where is this attitude coming from?" "Attitude, don't you think that I have a right to a bit of attitude after what you have been doing" Pheobe shook her head. "Piper I have no idea what you are talking about" "You always were a good liar," Piper said with such venom in her voice that Pheobe was lost for words. Finally she shouted out. "What the hell was all that about" Piper ignored her and drove off down the street.  
  
After a 20-minute drive Piper pulled up to the hotel that Leo's receipt had come from. She parked her car and walked into the reception. A man came over to her. "May I help you miss"? "Yes actually, my boss stayed her a few nights ago" she gave the receipt to the man. "And he thinks that he might have left something in the room" Piper was hoping to go up to the room and have a look around to see if anything was left by Pheobe, she knew it was a long shot but she had to try. "Just one moment miss, I will be right back" the man walked away and disappeared into the back office. A few moments later he came back with something in his hand. "Well the gentlemen didn't leave anything, but the lady that was with him left these earrings" He passed them to Piper and she instantly recognised them as Pheobe's. "Thank you" Piper said and stormed out of the hotel to have it out with Pheobe. As soon as she left, the man she was talking to morphed into the demon. He had shimmered back to the manor to grab some of Pheobe's earrings, as he knew that Piper would recognise them. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch her kill them all.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Whilst Piper was driving home her mobile rang. "Yes" she answered in an angry tone. "Hey Piper its Paige are you okay" "Fine, what's up" "The potion is ready and we are heading to the woman's apartment now" Paige gave her the address and Piper said she would meet them there.  
  
When Piper pulled up, she saw Paige and Pheobe standing outside the apartment building. Piper got out the car and walked over to her sisters. "Are you missing these" Piper said shoving the earrings at Pheobe. "Oh, I didn't know that you had borrowed them, thanks"  
  
SHE IS PLAINLY DENIYING IT  
  
"Ready to go" Paige said leading the way. Piper still knew that innocents came first. They made their way up to the room and Pheobe knocked on the door, as soon as she touched it she was thrown into a vision of the Sliver demon attacking them all at the manor. "What did you see Pheobe" Paige asked "The sliver demon at the manor, fighting us" They burst through the door to find the demon already in the room; he was advancing on the woman with a knife. "Knife" Paige yelled and it appeared in her hand. The Demon turned and rushed Paige knocking her to the ground. Pheobe jumped up and kicked him but he recovered quickly and grabbed her round the throat. Piper was about to freeze him when  
  
I COULD LET HER DIE RIGHT NOW AND ALL MY PROBLEMS WOULD BE SOLVED.  
  
She hesitated long enough for Pheobe to notice. "Piper help me" She froze the demon and Pheobe freed herself. Paige got up off the floor and joined them.  
  
"What the hell were you waiting for"? In her anger at Pheobe's attitude Piper lost control of her power and the demon unfroze, she looked at the sisters them shimmered away. "Well I guess we know why he appears at the manor later" Pheobe said rubbing her neck.  
  
Piper stormed out of the room and headed home. Paige and Pheobe left after talking to the woman for a few minutes. As they were driving away Pheobe started to voice her concerns. "Paige I'm telling you that she hesitated and she had a weird look on her face as if she was happy I was being strangled" "When we get home we are going to sit down and talk and straighten all of this out" Paige said, she had, had enough of her sisters attitude too.  
  
Piper arrived home and entered the house. "LEO, LEO GOD DAM IT" Leo orbed in "What's the matter honey, are you okay"  
  
LOOK AT HIM, HE IS SCARED THAT YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT HIS DIRTY LITTLE  
SECRET  
  
"Leo I know what has been going on" Pheobe and Paige arrived a couple of seconds later. "You know what's has been going on, what are you talking about"  
  
EVEN NOW HE IS GOING TOO TRY TO DENY IT, I BET PHEOBE THREATENED HIM  
IF HE TOLD  
  
"Piper, what the hell is wrong with you" Pheobe shouted "You slut, did you think that I wouldn't find out"? "I beg your pardon, who are you calling a slut" "You Pheobe I'm calling you a slut" "Okay everyone needs to calm down a minute here" Paige said trying to calm her sisters. "Back off Paige this is a sisterly matter" "Excuse me, sister matter" Paige said now getting angry like her sisters.  
KILL PHEOBE AND IT WILL SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS. EVERYTHING WILL BE  
FINE IF SHE IS DEAD. USE THE GUN ON THE FIRE PLACE  
  
Pheobe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You and Leo have been having an affair, don't deny it, the hotel receipts, the left earrings, the kissing, the secret winks" "Piper, you know that it is not true, I Love you" Leo said "Piper how could you think that I would do that to my own sister" "Well Pheobe because you have done it all your life, hence the word slut" Piper walked over to the fire place and picked up the gun, she hid it behind her back as she knew that if Paige saw it she would orb it away.  
  
"Piper we are not having an affair, I can't believe that you would say those things about me" Pheobe said with tears running down her face. "Your evil Pheobe, you were in your past lift and you are in this one, does queen of the underworld ring any bells" At that point Pheobe slapped her across the face. Piper punched her back hard across the jaw sending her to the floor. Paige got in between them. "This is ridiculous, calm down please, Piper something is controlling you, your now thinking straight" Piper pulled out the gun and hit Paige across the head with it, knocking her out on the floor. "PIPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Leo shouted tending to Paige. Pheobe stood up to find Piper pointing a gun at her.  
  
KILL HER NOW AND BE RID OF HER EVIL  
  
The demon gave Piper more images of Leo and Pheobe in bed together making love. Piper pulled the trigger and shot Pheobe in the stomach. Pheobe looked down at the blood seeping from the wound. "Piper" she whispered then fell to the floor.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"PIPER what have you done" Leo shouted moving over to heal her.  
  
HE HAS TO HEAL HER SO THAT HE CAN CARRY ON SLEEPING WITH HER.  
  
"If you touch her Leo, I will shoot her in the head" Leo backed off. "Piper something is controlling you, look at what you have done" but Piper didn't care.  
  
Suddenly the demon appeared in full view for everyone to see. He threw an energy ball at Leo before he could do anything. Leo was thrown backwards and knocked unconscious. Paige had recovered and was starting to stand up when the demon came over to her quickly stabbed her in the back. Paige shouted out in pain and looked across to Piper, but she is motionless, the demon has her in a trance. "Piper, help me" the demon pulls out the knife and Paige falls to the floor. He flicks his hand and Piper is brought out of her trance and the potion starts to reversed. "What, what's going on?" she says confused, she looks at her hand to see the gun in it. "You were under my spell, I have made you think that your sister was having an affair with your husband, you see I knew that you were the way to kill the charmed ones, I knew that you were my way in. Your such a feeler Piper, and that's how I knew that I could use you to do my bidding" Piper shook her head, it was as if the last two days were a dream. She looked back at the gun smoking in her hand then realised that the whole thing was real and that she had just shot her sister. "Oh my God, Pheobe, what have I done" The demon began to laugh. "What I told you to do, now both of you sisters are dying" Piper looked at Paige on the floor with a huge wound in her back and Leo in the hallway unconscious. "Pheobe I didn't mean to I'm so sorry" Pheobe was listening to it all and tried to respond but she was too weak. "There is only one thing to do now, they will never forgive you for what you have done, put the gun to your head and end it" "Piper no" Paige shouted "I have to, I'm so sorry" Pheobe gathered all her strength and stood up facing Piper. "Piper, I love you, don't do this"  
  
"Shut up" said the demon smacking her down to the floor. When Piper witnessed that she got angry and dropped the gun. "What are you doing, pick the gun up and finish it" Piper walked forward and punched him across the face. He looked stunned at her breaking his hold over her. "How dare you make me hurt my sisters?" she said with such venom in her voice that he actually cringed. Piper lifted up her hands and vanquished him. She went dizzy for a second as the last of his hold over her disappeared.  
  
She rushed to her sisters. "LEO WAKE UP" Piper shouted. "LEO" Leo started to stir. "Pheobe, Paige stay with me" Leo woke up and stood. He saw the two sisters on the floor and started to heal them. Once he had pulled them out of danger they all stood and looked at each other. "I don't know what to say, or even where to start" Piper said hanging her head in shame. "You have nothing to apologise for, I heard the demon and I know that you were under his spell" Pheobe said glad to have her sister back. "I shot you, and I let you get stabbed" Piper started to cry and they all hugged her. "How about we all go out to dinner, your treat and then go and see a movie, also your treat, and then we can call it square" Piper knew that she would never find better friends than her sisters.  
  
They left the manor and started to argue over which film to watch. Leo smiled as things were back to normal.  
  
THE END 


End file.
